Schuim En Harige Harry
by Femmates
Summary: Tja, hier weer wat randomness. Lang leve schuim en het ontharen van Harry's Achterste! ahum...


_**Jetski: Autumn Avaia**_

_**Pincet: writertje**_

_**Preesmie: Ginevrapsk**_

_**Slof: BonnieLassie**_

Jetski: #begint met gele konijntjes rond te smijten in de hoop de control-toets te raken#

Pincet: #Helpt een handje mee met de blauwe pinguins#

Preesmie: #gooit een paar rooie legoblokjes, in de hoop jetskies toets ook te raken#

Pincet: #gooit haar pincet weg, in de hoop datie blijft haken in de ctrl toets en datie dan niet meer omhoog schuift#

Preesmie: #begint met mie te smijten...#

Jetski:#wordt geraakt door van alles en nogwat en gooit van alles en nogwat terug#

Slof: #gilt: NIET WEER HE!#

#Begint de groentesoep, die beneden staat, erbij te betrekken#

Preesmie: #besluit dan maar met slof te gooien#

Jetski:#krijgt soep over haar hoofd heen# Hé man, ik had net gedoucht! #smijt douche naar Pincet#

Slof: #vliegt door de lucht met een verdwaasde blik in haar ogen#

Preesmie: #zwaait slof nog ff uit met een snetimentele blik#

Pincet: #pakt de shampoo en wast haar haar#

Jetski:#krijgt slof tegen zich aan# AUWCH! #gooit slof terug#

Preesmie: #krijgt slof tegen dr hoofd#

Slof: #Is zeer emotioneel door Preesmie die haar aant uitzwaaien is#

Pincet: #Zit alles aan te kijken met shampooschuim dat inmiddels door de kamer is verspreid#

Jetski:#blaast het shampooschuim weg#

Preesmie: #rent het schuim debiellerig agterna#

Slof: #Maakt een driedubbele salto met flikflak en land keihard op haar hoofd terwijl de dramatisch gilt: SCHUUIIIIIIIIIIMMMMM!#

Jetski:#Duwt Preemsie weg, en begint met het schuim te spelen# Mijn!

Preesmie: #stuurt haar druivenleger agter pincet aan en prot het schuim in dr zakken te stoppen#

Jetski:#kijkt verbaasd naar een voorbij-flikflakkende slof#

#stopt ondertussen stiekem wat schuim in een tas die uit de lucht is komen vallen#

Preesmie: #besluit iedereen ff int chinees te groeten#

Pincet: #rent achter de druifjes aan en begint ze naar Slof te gooien#

Slof: #glijd door het schuim en slikt de helft in#

Preesmie: #juicht als een gek...wet eigenlijk niet waarom#

Pincet: #Kijkt vol leedvermaak toe hoe slof een beetje stikt maar besluit haar daarna tog maar te helpen door haar op haar rug te kloppen# (Harder dan nodig is)

Jetski:#is verwoed schuim aan het verzamelen en in haar tas aan het proppen#

Preesmie: #glijdt intussen als een depiel door allet schuim#

Slof: #Zakt door de vloer#

Pincet: #Pakt shampoo er weer bij, trekt zich terug in een kamer met Draco, en begint verwoed opnieuw schuim te maken#

Preesmie: #stormt de kamer in en grijpt draco#

Slof: #Rent tegen de deur die net weer dichtgezwaait is#

Pincet: #Trekt Draco uit Preemsies armen#

Preesmie: #besluit slof de doorgezakte vloer uit te trekken#

#Trekt zich terug weer in de kamer, en doet de deur op slot#

Preesmie: #gromt..besluit dan blaise maar te zoeken en neemt m mee het dak op#

Jetski:#snapt er geen zak meer van maar gaat door met schuim verzamelen#

Pincet: #Draco: Wat doe ik hier!#

Pincet: #Omdat ik van je houd, Laat Ruben barsten ik heb JOU!#

Slof: #begint te schelden en vraagt zich af hoe ze in hemelsnaam in de grond en tegen de deur kan zijn gelopen#

Preesmie: #moet kieze: oppet dak blijven met blaise of allet schuim van jetski af te pakken#

Jetski:#begint wazig naar voorbijvliegende schuimvlokjes te kijken#

Preesmie: #besluit Blaise vannet dak af te flikkeren en rent dwars door de deur naar draco#

Slof: #begint als een hond naar de schuimvlokjes te happen#

Preesmie: #rukt m uit pincet's amen#

Pincet: #Trekt Draco terug#

Preesmie: #trekt slof weg bij de vlokjes...is erg vaarlijk#

Jetski: #staat nog steeds wazig te kijken en prikt met haar vinger door een vlokje heen# wauw...

#Draco is het hier niet mee eens en begint Onvergeeflijke Vloeken te gooien naar Slof, Pincet, Preemsie en Jetski#

Preesmie: #trekt draco half door midden doordat ze m weer bij lins weg trekt en gooit mie naar dr hoofd als afleiding#

Slof: #Bijt preesmie in haar hand# WRAF!

Preesmie: #bukt voor de vloeken en knalt met dr hoof tegen een tafeltj#

Pincet: #Gooit Preemsie van het dak af, die beland op Blaise en die haar begint te zoenen#

Preesmie: #sluit slof op in een kast#

Jetski:#begint heel stiekem weg te lopen met haar zak schuim#

Preesmie: #besluit dattet zo ook best is...#

Pincet: #trekt Draco naar zich toe, in de toiletpot(lekker knus) en begint met hem te zoenen#

Jetski: #is al halverwege Pakistan#

#Draco kijkt eerst verbaasd maar zoent daarna terug#

Preesmie: #SchAapachtige grijns en geeft draco netjes trrug aan pincet#

Pincet: #HARRRRRRY HOUD JETSKI TEGEN!#

Preesmie: #trek jetski trug vanuit paKistan#

Slof: #pakt haar giga bijl uit het vorige gesprek en killt de deur, valt daarna weer achterover en de deur valt weer inj het slot.# A, NEE HÉ!

#Harry komt uit de lucht vallen#

Preesmie: #en geeft harry een knal donder op ik ben druk bezig...zuuucht blaise!#

#Harry kijkt verbaasd maar rent dan weg voor Jetski en Slof die hem allebei graag willenn hebben#

Jetski:#probeert heel hard weg te rennen en slaat met haar zak schuim op Preesmies hoofd#

Preesmie: #besluit dat slof erg zielig is...arm kind#

#Draco roept er tussendoor: HEEY WAT HEEFTT POTTER DAT IK NIET HEB!#

Jetski:#ziet dan Harry en begint daar achteraan te rennen#

Slof: #rent steeds opnieuw in de deur want ze is te blond op het slot open te doen#

#LHB-ALARM!#

Preesmie: #Roept naar Draco: NIKKKKKKS JIJ BENT LEKKER EN HARRY NIET!#

#Draco kijkt erg zelfvoldaan#

Preesmie: #...SLIKT...was ff vergeten dat ze nu blaise had#

Pincet: #Rent naar de deur van slof, trekt hem open en verpletterd de LHB met haar schoen!#

Jetski:#rent nog steeds achter Harry aan, kijkt eventjes naar Slof# Wha, een LHB! #gaat weer verder met achter Harry aanrennen#

Preesmie: #vraagt zich af wat in hemelsnaa LHB is#

Pincet: #rent daarna terug naar Draco# waar waren we? #En gaan weer verder met... interessant doen#

#Legt Preemsie uit dat LHB, een ernstig geval van LieveHeersBeestjes zijn#

Preesmie: #besluit maar ff te vergeten dat ze blaise net had gedumpt en neemt m weer trug#

Pincet: #Die voornamelijk Trauma's veroorzaken#

Preesmie: #op een...interessantentere manier#

Slof: #ziet opeens het slot:# OW KIJK! #doet de deur open# #word daarna door een woedende blaise weer in de kast gemept# #is weer te blond op nou te herrineren waar het slot zit#

Jetski:#voegt er nog aan toe dat mieren ook traumatisch zijn terwijl ze nog steeds achter Harry aanrent#

Preesmie: #trekt Blaise weer trug ommem te zoenen#

#Draco rent naar Preemsie en gooit haar bij slof in de kamer, deze is gelukkig niet te blind om het slot te zien#

Preesmie: #vind het een beetje sneu worden voor slof en roept JD op#

#treky Blaise dan op zn minst mee in de kast met slof#

Jetski: #Harry struikelt en Jetski duikt bovenop hem# HARRY!

#JD komt in het huis terecht, in zijn JS kleding#

Preesmie: #maar heeftet...te druk om slof ff dr uit te helpen#

Slof: #gilt te hard en knuffelt JD#

#gilt weer als ze blaise ziet#

#JD zegt: Rustig aan Luv, ben niet een of anders speeltje! Savvey?#

Preesmie: #geeft slof een knal voor dr hoofd vanwege geluidsoverlast..is blaise nog altyd aant bekken#

#verveelt zich en besluit harry van jetski te verlossen#

Jetski: #grijpt Blaise om Preesmie te pesten#

Preesmie: #GIIIILT ERG HARD! knalt jetski voor dr kop met een pak mie en zoent uit wraak harry...begint te kokhalzen#

Jetski: #pakt Harry maar weer en begint hem te zoenen#

Pincet: #Rent naar Draco en duikt bovenop hem#

Preesmie: #...verveelt zich en springt maar weer op blaise#

#besluit dattet te saai wordt nu iedereen geweldig en blin is met zn big luv#

Pincet: #Haalt Ruben in het verhaal#

#Ruben rent weg, van ale die vage FORT mensen#

Preesmie: #geeft ruben eerst maa eens een knal voor zn hoofd...bsluit m dan aant lins te geven#

Jetski: #besluit dat Harry interessanter is dan een wegrennende Ruben en kijkt niet eens naar die gozer#

#Ruben ligt bewusteloos op de grond#

Jetski: #is interessant bezig met Harry#

#bewusteloze ruben komt bij, ziet preemsie, pincet (met een ongeduldige Draco achter haar) en een zoenende Harry en Jetski, en gaat weer van zijn stokje#

Preesmie: #krijgt het koud en besluit zich ff te gaan aankleden...was vergeten dat ze net was gedoucht en in drtopje en spijkerbroek zit#

Preesmie: #lachtt ruben uit en gaat interessant verder met blaise#

Pincet: #Slaat Ruben hard in zijn gezicht# Man dat lucht op

Jetski: #is nog steeds bezig met Harry#

Ruben: #Slaat haar terug#

Preesmie: yayy! go pins!

Pincet: #ROTZAK!#

#Mept hem helemaal naar Tokio#

Jetski: #ziet dat Pincet begint te slaan en rent ook heel hard naar Ruben toe om hem ook te slaan# #rent dan weer terug naar Harry en gaat verder#

Preesmie: #trapt ruben op een lek waa het pijn doet vanwege het sl;aan van een gurly#

Jetski: #verder met interessant doen dan, niet met slaan#

Pincet: #hahah#

Preesmie: #begint met Blaise naa ruben s kop te gooine#

Pincet: #Dankt Preesmie en Jetski voor de hulp#

Preesmie: #heeft het erg druk#

#met...BLLAAIISEE!#

#zucht#

#Ruben komt terug, haar rood van het bloed, helemaal kreupel..#

Jetski: #heeft he took erg druk#

Preesmie: #slaat om zich heen#

Pincet: # vind het toch wel erg en vraagt Draco om een genezingsspreuk te roepen#

Preesmie: #vintet erg morbide worden en kickt ruben haar geliefde fort uit#

#Draco schud zijn hoofd en zegt dat hij Dreuzels niet helpt#

Jetski: #ziet Ruben staan en begint hem weer te slaan# #rent dan terug naar een verbaasde Harry#

#moedigt Preesmie aan als ze Ruben uit het FORT flikkert#

Pincet: #kijkt verdrietig hoe Ruben in de gracht beland en word opgevreten door roze krokodillen#

Preesmie: #vint harry niet zo aardig...en prot hem stiekem te wurgen met een sliert mie in zn zoensessie met jetski#

#moedigt de roze krokodilletjes aan#

Jetski: #geeft Preesmie een klap, haalt de mie weg en gaat verder met zoenen#

Pincet: #Pakt een riem die nog is achtergebleven van Rubens broek en begint Harry te slaan#

Preesmie: #...is beledigt...en probeert draco tussen zijn zoensessie met pincet op te stoken om harry te killen#

#slaat gezellig mee#

Jetski: #rent heel hard met Harry weg naar Pakistan#

#Draco gaat akkoord en mompelt een spreuk dat harry helemaal naakt is#

#Harry rent nu dus naakt met Jetski mee#

Preesmie: #is kwaad omdat draco geen zin heeft om harry te gaan killen omdat hij nu pincet heeft...en rent snikkend trug naar blaise die beloofd harry te gaan killen voor dr#

#Jetski vind het helemaal niet erg#

Preesmie: #qOOEEEW#

#begitn te gillen bij het zien van een naakte harry#

Jetski: #slaat jas om Harry heen en rent verder#

#Draco belsuit tog maar achter Harry aan te rennen maar bedenkt zich al;s hij een erg harige, achterste ziet#

Preesmie: #en besluit zichzelf te tRoosten met blaise#

#whaaaa gsis lins!#

Pincet: #Gilt bij het zien van Harry#

#gilt met pincet mee#

#Draco is blind geworden en struikelt over een verminkt lichaam van Ruben#

Preesmie: #AWWWW haalt blaise over om draco te helen... zn mooie oogjes!#

Jetski: #onthaart Harry's achterste en rent verder#

Pincet: #Gilt!#

Pincet: #Gooit Jetski haar pincet toe aangezien het niet helemaal gelukt is#

Preesmie: #zoekt nog steeds ff een shirt om te dragen...topjes zijn koud#

Jetski: #haalt laatste haren weg met pincet, gooit de pincet terug, en rent verder#

Pincet: #Mompelt ene spreuk en Ruben is weer levend#

Preesmie: #vint een lelijk knalgeel dign en trekt het nog aan ook#

Jetski: #slaat Ruben weer dood en rent verder#

#Ruben ziet Harry die zich laat ontharen door Jetski en springt weer in de sloot en laat zich opvreten door krokodillen#

Preesmie: #eeeww! helpt pincet ff over dr trauma heen omdat ze harrys kont heeft onthaart#

Jetski: #is ondertussen al in China#

#trekt jetski ff trug vanuit chna#

#Chinezen zien ene harige harry (ahahah das pas leuk harige harry) en beginnen fotos te maken en die op het internet te verspreiden als virus#

Preesmie: hier blijven!

#rent alle fotootjes agterna en burnt ze#

#Harry jankt en zegt dat hij kleding wil#

Jetski: #is al in India#

#Krijgt een vuilniszak toegereikt#

Preesmie: #lacht heel ebil#

#besluit dattet tog maar beter is als harry kleding draagt#

#en zoekt bleesje weer op#

#Harry vind de vuilniszak wel chill en houd hem aan#

Draco: #Potter is het wel gewend om zich als vuilnis te gedragen#

Preesmie: #trekt jetski aan dr kraag trug,...blijf innet fort dudetet!#

Jetski: Ook goed... #trekt zich met Harry terug in een of ander klein kamertje#

Preesmie: WE KUNNEN JE NIET MISSE!

Pincet: #Schopt Harry onder zijn achterste#

Preesmie: #doeter uiterste best om harry in india te houden#

#kotst bij de mental image van harrys kont#

Pincet: #Roept Draco erbij en die begint Harry in elkaar te slaan#

#Juicht hem toe#

Preesmie: #en duikt weer op blaise#

Jetski: #slaat Draco en Blaises koppen tegen elkaar en gaat verder met Harry zoenen#

Preesmie: #besluit dat een draci die harry killt nog ff interessanter is dan een zoenende blaise...enjuicht mee#

#Harry's kont lijkt gezwollen te zijn en het haar is weer gegroeid, kan je nu als springkussen gebruiken#

#Roept ene paar kinderen erbij en die beginnen enthousiast te springen#

Preesmie: #rent gromment op jetski af omdat ze haar blaise heeft geslagen...mept dr met een pak mie op dr giecheltje#

#Maar als ze een luis ontdekken rennen ze gillend weg#

Jetski: #weet niet waar een giecheltje zit#

Preesmie: #wijst haar op dr giecheltje..waar ze net is gem,ept dus het geweldige woord van nouk voor mond#

#heb zn kont eerlijk gezegd nooit gezien...en besluit prompt omd at zo te houden#

Pincet: #Whaha I agree#

#Harry besluit te gaan zwemmen met de kroko's en die vinden hem wel aardig, dus gaat Harry als Jungleboy door het leven, 1 met de kroko's#

Preesmie: #krijgt honger...en besluit ander voer te zoeken dan blaise#

Jetski: #springt ook bij de kroko's en wordt junglegirl#

Preesmie: #besluit dat gewoon voer overschat wordt en keer terug naar Blaise#


End file.
